Solaris
by Choseph
Summary: The first person to ever have a quirk was a small child in Qingping China. While this is usually the only time we hear of this girl, what if she had a family? A family that moved to Japan? Follow Youta Hinata, a young man with a magnificent quirk figure out his way around UA and become the hero this world needs. (OC/?)
1. Chapter 1: Youta Hinata

Golden sunlight that seemed only to be the power of the suns middays rays shining down pulsed off of a small baby while she giggled, the surrounding doctors let out a sound of surprise.

This baby was known as Xiayou Yang, the first person on earth to have something called a quirk. Quirks are genetic mutations of sorts that allows a person to do magnificent things, things only people in comic books could do previously.

While Xiayou Yang was the first ever person with a quirk, this story isn't about her. Rather, it's about one of her descendants. While Xiayou was only able to give off light, her son was able to increase the heat and brightness, and his son was able to do even more.

Now, we land on Youta Hinata, a young Japanese/Chinese boy with golden yellow hair and soft amber eyes. He seems to have a perpetual calming smile on his face that never seems to disappear, his parents think it has something to do with his quirk, Sunforge.

Sunforge first showed itself in little Hinata when he was the tender age of fifteen minutes old. While that is strange for normal quirks, most showing themselves when their holder is around four to five years old, Hinata's family is different, at least on his father's side.

Since the basis of Sunforge was passed from his great great great great grandmother's called Luminescent, all male members of his family on his father's side's quirk activated immediately.

Every boy's quirk is different from the Youta's, if only by a small margin. While his fathers father was only able to Yange the density of his light into weapons he could use, Hinata could do more.

While the Youta's family quirk did get stronger with each passing generation, not everybody held the same powers. For example, Xiayou seemed to have the same everlasting smile that Hinata does but Xiayou's own son didn't hold that characteristic. If fact, no one from the Yang/Youta family has since.

Which is what makes Hinata so special.

Sunforge is a combination of every single possible light quirk that has come from the Youta family since Xiayou. While the world did document quirks back then, it was never to the extent that it is now. Meaning, the Youta family doesn't exactly know the full extent of Hinata's abilities.

Nevertheless, Hinata is still a young boy. His mother, Chu Youta, refuses to let him forget that.

"Mom! Let me go to quirk counselling!" A young Hinata says with a small whine.

Chu smiles, her matching amber eyes half-lidded as her brown hair falls around her and her son. She places a kiss on the small boys nose, making him forget his wish and giggle, throwing his arms around his mother's neck.

She lifts him up and places him on her hip. The little boy returns her smile with one that filled her with happiness and a calmness that seemed certain. As if nothing could erase it.

While she knew this was a product of Sunlight Empathy, a quirk from one of Hinata's forefathers, she still cherished the feeling. She kisses her sons cheek making him giggle once more.

The young mother sat on a park bench and placed her wiggling son next to her, running a hand through his golden locks.

"I love you my little sunflower." Chu said quietly only wanting her sunlight to hear, no one else in the crowded park.

Hinata blushes lightly at the affectionate words and looked up at his darling mother.

He was only six years old, but he knew that the love he held for his mother was untouchable. No one could take it from him, and there was something in his very being that told him that he would stop anyone who tried.

"I love you too Mom!" The small solar boy yelled out, making all the surrounding mothers laugh and smile as they ushered their own children around, some scolding the same children, asking why they couldn't love them like Hinata loved his mother.

"Hinata." She said, making Hinata look up at her. "Wanna play airplane?"

Hinata's face lit up, quite literally, as a toothy grin appeared on his face. He nodded enthusiastically. He threw his small arms up and wiggled them. Chu laughed almost melodically as she hoisted him back up.

Her veins filled with some strange energy, allowing her to lift her larger than normal six year old son into the air as he stuck his hands out and made a noise similar to an airplane's fans with his lips.

**Solaris **

Hinata huffed as he looked around, his permanent smile betraying his actual feelings. He was now a twelve year old boy, and the girls around him couldn't deny that he was attractive. In fact some would say he was very much so.

His skin seemed to be perfectly tanned, contrasting with his golden hair and amber eyes. He was physically fit, given his father always told him never to rely too much on his quirk, he entered himself into a dojo to learn martial arts.

Which is where he was at the moment. Around him were boys and girls of various ages and sizes. He was sprawled onto his back as a boy with a tail and short blonde hair crouched next to him.

"I hate you Ojiro." Hinata said to the tailed boy who laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"That smile says otherwise." Ojiro says in a teasing fashion, poked the downed Sunforge holder with his tail.

Hinata made a grunt of pain as he swatted the tail away. "It's too much work to get rid of this smile, it's like the muscles in my face refuse to let it fall."

Ojiro shrugs his shoulders and lets his hands fall, resting his forearms on his knees. "I like to think you're just happy to see your best friend Lens Flare."

Hinata scoffed at the nickname and kipped up, moving his foot back and kicking against Ojiro's shoulder, causing the boy to sprawl on the ground himself.

Hinata's smile changed to a smug smirk as Ojiro stood up quickly and glared at the bright boy.

"I'll kill you for that Nightlight!" Ojiro screamed before rushing the other boy.

Hinata's laugh was covered by a sharp whistle blowing and a squat man with a piglike face marching towards them.

"Hey! You two! Break it up!" The pig man said as he pointed his stubby finger.

Hinata raised a placating hand, scratching the back of his head with other. "Cmon coach! We're just messing around!" He says, slipping his Sunlight Empathy into his words.

The coach's scowl slowly moved to a smile before he seemed to realize something, shake his head, and scowl at the boy once more. "Drop down and give me 50 Youta!"

Hinata grimaced at the use of his last name, his facial muscles protesting as he sighed and grumbled something about stuck up pig men that earned him a smack in the head and a foot to be placed on his back.

Ojiro snickered at the bright haired boy's expense before he felt a killer intent roll over him. He looked behind him with a cold sweat and saw something that made him gulp.

A woman with dull blonde hair like his own with her arms crossed, a tick mark appearing on her forehead as she stalked towards the young boy.

"Kaa-sensei! Wait!" Ojiro pleaded in a shaking voice before screaming in pain as a vice grip clasped around his head and pushed him onto the ground.

"You little shit! How many times have I told you not to antagonize Hinata-chan like that!" His mother screamed, causing Ojiro to snicker at the suffix.

His mother squeezed his head harder, bringing back the yell of pain.

Hinata would've laughed at his friends position if he wasn't drenched in sweat on his fiftieth push-up, a potbellied man's foot planted firmly on his back.

Hinata shook water out of his hair and sighed, sending an accusatory glare at his friend who was also shaking water from his own head.

"Thanks for that monkey boy." Hinata said with a scoff.

Ojiro just raised a middle finger, making Hinata's smile stretch into a grin.

Ojiro gave out a sigh of his own as he laid his towel around his neck. "If the girls at school saw the way you talk to me they'd run after me thinking I'd corrupted their precious Sunflower-kun!" Ojiro exclaimed, doing an impression of a love-struck girl at the end.

Hinata shivered at the sound but let a smug grin float across his face as he looked to the surrounding people, seeing multiple girls staring at him with a dusting of blush.

"Sorry dude, can't help the awesomeness that is me!" Hinata says as he shoots a wink at a girl whose quirk must be steam production since steam rushed out of every orifice.

Ojiro shook his head and ran a hand through his short hair again. He sent a look at his bright friend, smiling slightly. He knew Hinata was just putting on a show. The boy was probably burning under the collar in embarrassment.

Hinata let out a quiet sigh of relief at the girls reaction. '_Thank god. If she hadn't reacted like that I would've just made an embarrassment of myself! Geez, why do I feel like I have to prove myself around Ojiro.'_

But he knew why. Ojiro was his only friend, which would come as a surprise to most people. While he may seem like a golden Adonis, he was actually a nervous bundle of nerves that cared immensely about what people thought of him.

He sent a slightly larger smile at his friend, who returned it and turned suddenly, raising a hand as he walked. "I'll seeya 'round Lightbulb. Try not to lose that confidence in the next two year, I ain't going to UA myself alright?"

UA is a prestigious school for heroes in training. Both Hinata and Ojiro have been striving for the school since they first met each other in elementary school.

Hinata's smile grew wider and laughing lightly. "Wouldn't dream of it banana brain!" Ojiro threw a middle finger behind him as Hinata continued down the road towards his own house.

Hinata arrived home and kicked his shoes off, walking into the kitchen with a small grin.

In the kitchen was his father, his matching golden hair swaying slightly as he scrubbed dishes that were particularly stubborn with a vengeance.

His father, Youta Haru was only about 35 years old. Him and his wife were young when they had Hinata, but they didn't care. They knew they would take care of their little boy no matter how old they were or what financial situation they had.

Haru sighed before grabbing a nearby towel and drying his hands, turning his glowing orange eyes to meet the similarly glowing amber eyes of his son. That was the quirk he had passed to his son, Sun Bright. It gave his eyes a soft glow that he could crank up to the power of a large search light.

A large grin spread across his stubble covered face at the sight of his little boy.

"Hey little man. How was training?" He asks the younger Youta male who returned his grin and laughed softly.

"It went well Dad, even if Ojiro was being an asshole as always." Hinata said, only to receive a light bonk on his head.

"It was probably you you little shit." Haru said with a smirk, causing Hinata to return it and shrug.

"Are you two playing fair in there?" Hinata turned the voice with a large happy grin, his body glowing brighter as he rushed into his mothers arms.

Chu laughed softly and embraced her son tightly, kissing his cheeks and rubbing her nose against his.

"Hi my little sunflower." She said softly.

Hinata blushed golden, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as his father snickered at him.

"Mom! I told you to stop calling me that! The girls at school have started calling me that! It's weird! How am I supposed to be attracted to any of them if they call me the same name you do!" Hinata says in a heated way.

Chu's eyes suddenly gained tears as she looked down at her son. "Are you saying I'm not pretty Hina-kun?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide as he shook his hands in front of his face quickly. "No! That's not what I meant at all! It's just you know you're my mom and even if one of them is really cute I can't just-" He stopped mid rant as a rough hand clasped his shoulder and his mother started laughing melodically.

"Son, she was just messing with you." Haru said with a hearty laugh as Hinata pouted, his foremother's quirk dimming down.

Once the Youta matriarchs laughing had died down she gained a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Now, did you say one of them is really cute?"

Hinata's golden blush returned as he laughed softly. "I mean she does this little-" He cut himself off as he saw his father hold in his laughter and glared lightly at his mother.

"MOM!"

**Solaris**

It's been two years since that day, and he still looked back on it with a golden blush, giving off a soft light in embarrassment. He looked around his middle school class, his blush brightening at the back of one girls head before moving to the rest.

He makes eye contact at Ojiro who snickers at the golden boy only to receive a glare in return.

"Now class!" Their teacher yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "Today is the last day. I know all of you will move on to do great things but three of your classmates have applied to the highly prestigious UA academy!"

The class erupted into cheers as Hinata, Ojiro, and the girl Hinata had stared at all smiled and waved at their classmates.

"I have a feeling you three will go on to do great things as heroes! Good luck you guys!" Their teacher and the rest of their class yelled, making Ojiro and the girl give confident smiles while Hinata blushed lightly.

The next few months flew past as Hinata trained rigorously, preparing his mind and body for the entrance exam into his dream school. His father and mother watched proudly as Hinata studied hard, scribbling down notes while performing sit-ups.

He saw Ojiro and his coach every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday, going to ridiculous lengths to acquire the strength the two boys needed to enter UA.

On the last day of training, their coach pulled them aside with a large grin on his face. Hinata and Ojiro had come a long way from the two scrawny boys they had been when they first join. Hinata had shot from his pitiful 157 cm to an impressive 187 cm while Ojiro went from 160 to 169, something that Hinata will never let the tailed boy live down.

"You two have made me proud, you might be able to beat me in a fight just yet!" The pig man said with a loud laugh while Hinata and Ojiro sweat dropped.

They had already proven able to handle their coach and multiple other students but couldn't shoot the man that had helped them out so much down.

Hinata spoke up first. "Please coach, you helped us more than you could possibly know." Ojiro's sweat drop increased in size, seeing as it was most other adults that had helped the two boys.

Ojiro managed a nod before the coach sent the boys off, telling them to get rest for the test the next day.

The following morning found Hinata standing in front of an enormous building with Ojiro at his side. Both boys had on black sneakers with grey slacks, a grey long sleeved shirt with a white dress shirt underneath and a red and blue striped tie.

Hinata sighed as he tugged on the tie around his neck, grimacing at the feeling of it pull at his neck.

"Geez, this uniform is so uncomfortable." The sunset haired boy complained.

Ojiro just snickered and pushed the taller boy forward.

Hinata stumbled and blushed brightly when he bumped into the person walking in front of him. The person turned around with an angry glare before it turned to a bright blush of their own.

The person in question was a girl with green wavy shoulder length hair, a small squiggle falling onto her forehead between her dark green eyes. Her lower eyelashes seemed to be longer than normal.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata yelled out, waving one hand in front of his face while scratching the back of his head with the other.

The girl's blush disappeared as she grinned, her sharp teeth making Hinata's embarrassed smile turn to one of amazement.

"Whoa! Your teeth are sharp! That's so cool!" He y

He yelled out, his body glowing brightly. He gained a confused look when she squinted her eyes at him.

"Hey! Search Light cut it off!" Ojiro yelled from the behind the taller teen.

Hinata's bright blue returned at the green haired girl laughed and patting the sulking boy on the head.

"Don't worry about it Sunshine. It didn't hurt my eyes too much." She teased the tanned boy.

Ojiro rolled his eyes as he moved up next to the stuttering boy before smacking him on the back of the head. "Snap out of it idiot!" He turned to the green haired girl. "Sorry, he gets like this sometimes. I'm Masahiro Ojiro, and the walking lighthouse is Youta Hinata."

Hinata activated his father's quirk lightly and glared at the boy, who flipped him off without even looking at him.

The green haired girl gained a look of amazement herself at Hinata's eyes. "Hey that's wicked! Does your quirk have to do with lighting up your body?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata looked away sheepishly and shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I mean that's part of it. It's called Sunforge, it lets me do pretty much anything with light. It's pretty cool."

The girl nodded and stuck her hand out with a smile. "The name's Setsuna Tokage! You can call me Setsu-chan cuz I like you." She said.

Hinata blushed lightly at her phrasing and grabbed her hand, beginning to introduce himself before Ojiro snickered. Hinata shut his mouth and his blush hit him once again full force, causing Setsuna to laugh loudly.

"Are you planning on taking the test Setsuna-san?" Ojiro asked as he began walking.

Setsuna shook her head with a smirk. "I just came to scout out potential classmates. I already got a recommendation in for class 1-B." She said proudly.

Hinata and Ojiro blinked at that. She got a recommendation into a hero course in UA? She must be pretty strong.

"That's incredible. You must be pretty strong if you got a recommendation in Setsu-chan." Hinata said, testing out the nickname in his mouth.

Setsuna grinned at him before shrugging. "I'm alright I guess. I'm surprised you didn't with the quirk you have. Sunforge seems pretty ridiculous. Can you form hard light?"

Hinata thought on it for a second before shrugging. "I don't know. It just comes to me when I need it. I'm sure I can, I just never tried it out."

Setsuna cocked her head to the side. "Then how do you plan on passing the test, I heard you have to destroy a bunch of robots."

Hinata smirked as he put is hands out. Heatwaves started to come off of his hands as they turned white hot. "This is how. I can heat my body to extreme temperatures but my skin gets pretty sensitive if I go to hot."

Ojiro snickered again. "He's like a little baby after, one wrong move and he starts crying."

Hinata glared at him. "Can it monkey boy!"

Ojiro just flipped him off as Setsuna laughed.

They got to the test room and Setsuna smiled and waved as they went inside, rushing to their seats.

The hero Present Mic explained the rules to them. They would enter a fake city and have to destroy fake villains to get points. Hinata thought it didn't seem very fair to the people who didn't have combat quirks but his thinking was interrupted by a tall boy, around his height, with short dark blue hair and glasses.

"Excuse me! The pamphlet said there would be four robots but you only showed three! It's unthinkable that UA would forget to add a crucial part of the exam in their debriefing! Also you! Stop muttering! You're distracting the rest of us!" The boy yelled out, the last part directed to a boy with black and green hair who quickly stuttered out an apology.

Ojiro and Hinata couldn't help but wonder who had shoved a stick up his ass.

Present Mic didn't seem offended as he explained. "Ah! See that's the zero pointer! It won't give you any points so we decided not to speak about it."

The blue haired boy nodded and bowed, quickly apologizing.

They moved to a large fake city, high walls surrounded it to make sure no one got in or out without permission. Everyone present was wearing the UA standard gym uniform. A dark blue long sleeved sweat jacket with a large U on the chest and an A right below it. White strips covered the arms and front of the legs, the legs seemed to connect to the A on the jacket.

Hinata tugged at the jacket, wondering if it was heat proof before rolling up his sleeves, not willing to take the chance.

While he was pondering, he heard the uptight boy once again talking to the short, nervous green haired one. He was about to give the blue haired boy a piece of his mind before a loud voice cut through the air.

"GO!"

Suddenly, everyone but a few people froze, the ones that hadn't quickly rushed the area as Present Mic explained that there were no countdowns in a normal fight.

Hinata sweat dropped and rushed the fake city. Just as he entered, a large robot with a giant wheel and a huge number two covering its face crashed through the wall in front of him.

His eyes started to glow as his arms turned white hot.

He slid under the robot, thrusting both his hands up, carving through the metal of the robot like a hot knife through butter. He felt wires and circuitry melt away and the robot made a creaking noise before he tugged on the wheel, causing it to metal away and send the robot crashing to the ground.

He smiled brightly at the other contestants. It almost seemed apologetic as he pushed his foremothers quirk to its fullest, blinding the surrounding teens temporarily.

The teachers watching seemed impressed as they watched the golden haired boy.

One with short white hair and what seemed like sharp fangs poking out from his bottom lip narrowed his eyes.

"That," A small white animal with a scar over his left eye and a small black suit on, "Is Youta Hinata. His quirk is called Sunforge. It lets him do pretty much anything he can think of with any form of heat, or light. Because of it's generational quality, we don't know exactly what its full capabilities are."

A woman with dark blue hair and a provocative costume raised a question. "What do you mean generational? I get that quirks can be passed down but what makes his so special?"

Nezu, the small white animal, smiled slightly. "His father's ancestors were known as the Yang's."

The teachers eyes widened as they heard that news.

"You mean like Xiayou Yang." The large, white haired teacher said in a deep voice. "As in, the first person to ever have a quirk."

Nezu nodded his head. "Yes. Hinata here is special even then, because the Yang/Youta family quirk, is always changing, but at the same time always the same. It always has something to do with light or heat. Hinata has every single one of those quirks combined into one, Sunforge."

Everyone's eyes, even a man with long black hair and dry eyes who had seemed uninterested before, widened even further.

"That's.." Midnight, the blue haired woman, said in amazement.

"Incredible. Yes," Nezu said, finishing her sentence. "He could become a very powerful hero if trained correctly."

The short, white haired man let out a thoughtful noise as he watched the young boy cut through robots with his white hot hands.

Hinata was sweating, extremely hard. His uniform had stuck to him and had sweat marks on his back and armpits. He would've been embarrassed if it wasn't for the amount of destroyed robots that surrounded him.

Robots ranging from one to three points covered the ground around him. His boy was reaching temperatures that caused the rubber on his shoes to melt into the asphalt. He grimaced as he lived his foot, the bottom of his shoe sticking to the ground.

Anyone watching from a far would see translucent waves of golden heat rolling off of the boy.

Ojiro smelled the air and snickered as he heard Hinata give out a yell of anger at his fucked up shoes.

Hinata threw the offending sneakers away just as he heard a loud creaking noise. Just as he was about to throw the other shoe away, he looked over to see a robot of humongous size slowly rolling through the streets of the faux city.

"Holy shit." He whispered, his body urging him to run in the opposite direction.

He turned around and did just that, streaking past people at an incredible speed, his feet starting to bleed as the light bent around him. He had never done this before, and he had a feeling he wouldn't do it again for awhile.

He spotted Ojiro ahead of him, stopping in front of him panting heavily, hit hands on his knees.

Ojiro jumped in surprise at his friend appearing right in front of him.

"How did you-" Hinata cut the tailed boy off.

"Forget that! Did you see the giant fucking robot coming to run us all over and turn us into human pancakes!?" He yelled loudly.

Just as the robot turned the corner and before Ojiro could comment on it, a small person with green hair flew into the sky, throwing a fist forward and completely destroying the top half off the zero pointer.

Ojiro and Hinata watched in fascination as the robot fell over and the green haired boy fell with it.

Suddenly, something kicked in inside Hinata as wings of golden light sprouted from his back and propelled him at insane speeds towards the falling boy.

Just as he caught the falling boy, his glaring wings disappeared as he fell with him. He saw all but the boys left arm flailing in the wind, badly broken.

He hissed in pain as the wind brushed against burn marks on his back but he didn't care. He tried to position himself so he'd hit the ground first, ignoring the boy's cries at his pained expression.

Suddenly, a hand smacked Hinata's face, and he stopped falling. He looked down and saw he was floating just above the ground, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, a perpetual blush and chestnut eyes stared at him, a look of amazement on her previously nauseous face.

Hinata quickly right himself when the girl deactivated her quirk and set the boy on his back. When the green haired boy tried to sit up, he pushed him back down with a scolding expression.

"Don't sit up you idiot. Let me help." Hinata's hands started to glow lightly as he pressed his hands softly to the boys broken arm.

The boy screamed out in pain as the light pushed itself into his arm and slowly but surely mended the broken bone in his arm.

Once Hinata was done, he wiped sweat from his forehead and laid back, panting hard with droopy eyes.

The brown haired girl quickly moved over to him, her look of amazement still present.

"That was amazing." She said as she looked the boy over, trying to find any injuries.

Hinata shrugged tiredly, grimacing as his burn marks scrapped against the asphalt.

Suddenly, a little old lady was also looking down at him, her hair up in a tight bun and a pair of goggles covering her face.

She bent down and kissed Hinata on the forehead, making him even more tired but sighed at the feeling of his burn marks slowly healing.

Before he could thank the old lady, Ojiro was standing over him and hoisting him up as his eyes feel and he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Solaris**

The next week was nerve wracking for Hinata. He stayed at home all week recovering from his injuries and waiting for his letter of acceptance, or denial, to arrive at his home.

His mother and father told him to stop worrying and to relax a little, confident he had made it into his dream school.

"How couldn't they let you in? You're a Yang." His father said with a smirk.

Hinata rolled his eyes but the smile on his face stretched when his mother slapped his father's arm, her strengthening quirk causing him to wince at the feeling.

"They're not just gonna let me in because of old lady Xiaoyou Dad." Hinata said, earning a knuckle to the back of the head.

"Hey! Your great great great grandma started your amazing quirk you ungrateful little shit." Haru said with a vicious smirk.

Hinata rolled his eyes again. "It's not like I'm ungrateful. I just never knew her so why should I respect her?"

Haru sighed and ruffled his sons hair while Chu kissed the crown of her sons head.

"Head to bed Hinata, I'm sure your letter will be here tomorrow. Stop stressing about it ok?" Haru said.

"Goodnight my little sunflower." His mother said affectionately as the two adults head to their bedroom, ready for sleep.

Hinata sighed as he stood up, walking to his own bedroom and planting himself onto his bed. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep but all the worrying during the day made him surprisingly sleepy.

Right when his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

He woke up to a loud banging on his bedroom door.

He groaned as he pushed himself up and walked to his door. He opened it up to see his mom and dad with a grin on their faces.

Chu's grin turned into a soft smile at the look of her disheveled baby boy and hugged him close to her, making him blush and smile down at his mother.

Haru snickered at the two and received a kick in the shin from his wife, making him wince in pain.

The family of three walked into the living room as Chu handed the letter to her son, sitting across the room on a different couch.

Hinata brought the letter up and stared at it, seeing the official wax seal of UA on the back. He took a deep breath and broke the seal, opening the letter.

Suddenly, the letter flew open and landed on the table, a large hologram appearing from it. The man with the short white hair and fangs coming from his bottom lip appeared. He was in his hero costume, a skin tight dark red suit with a very low U-shaped collar which is lined with black. His shoulders also have a black line on them. He has white over-the-knee boots and thick vambraces over his lower arms, a thin wire snaking from one of the two small protrusions on the left one to the back of his neck, and red gloves. Over his eyes is a clear orange mask.

"Hello Youta family. My name is Sekijiro Kan, also known as the Blood Hero: King Vlad. I am here to tell you that your son, Youta Hinata, has been accepted into class 1-B of the heroes course at UA highschool. He will begin class in two weeks and I'm excited to have him in my class, good day."

The hologram disappeared and the UA letter disintegrated into nothing on the table.

Hinata looked up to his parents to see huge grins on both of their faces.

Suddenly, everything hit Hinata, and his eyes filled with tears as his parents both engulfed him in a giant hug.

His smile had never been brighter.

**AN: Ok so this is going to be my first fanfiction and I don't know how much I'll do. If anyone likes it I'll release another chapter and see how it goes. I am going to be working on the next chapter literally right after I release this one but you know. **

**Anyway if you like it, leave a review telling me, and if you don't, leave a review telling me why. **


	2. Chapter 2: Quirk Assessment and A Walk

**AN: Hello everyone. Like I promised last chapter, I'm posting another after a few reviews that I really appreciated. Again, reviews keep me going so if you enjoy, or don't, leave one! From now on the start of every chapter will have answers to reviews, because connecting is important. **

**Also, please tell me if you guys have any idea's to fix the overall formatting of the story, I'm still new to this and all. Thank you very much.**

**DragoBrave27: Thank you for your review! The way I'm gonna do the Class 1-B storyline might seem a little awkward at first, but please just trust that I can handle it! As for the pika pika no mi, who knows?**

**SilverIcy: Thank you for your review, they really do inspire me to keep writing. I had the idea for the whole quirk after reading Viridescent by darkfire1220, if you haven't read it, it is very much worth the read. Come to think of it, I should probably make sure he doesn't mind if I use the name Sunforge heh.**

**Now, on to the chapter! **

**Solaris**

Hinata fiddled with his blazer as he stood in front of the giant doors of his new classroom at UA. Finding his way to the accursed room had been difficult at first but once he saw the large sign saying '1-B' his nerves started to kick in.

That morning his mother had packed him a lunch and sent him off with a kiss on the forehead, reminding him that no matter what she would be proud. He thanked her quickly, ignoring the snickerings of his father as he dashed out of the house.

He bit his lip as he stared at the giant door, anger bubbling up at his own cowardice. Hinata shook his head and put his hand on the metal door, pushing with all his might.

Now, you would think that a school for heroics would have the giant door to make sure that kids with gigantification quirks wouldn't have trouble entering the class.

Making the assumption that the doors were heavy, very valid.

Right?

Wrong.

The door flew open and Hinata was sent sprawling to the ground. The world swam as he held his head and groaned loudly.

The entire classroom filled with laughter as his whole body started to glow brightly.

"Well if it isn't little boy Sunshine!" He heard a familiar voice cry out, "I knew you would pass, what with your glowy hands and such."

Hinata lifted his blushing face and was greeted with the familiar one of Setsuna Tokage, the girl he had met outside of UA on the day of his entrance exam.

"Setsu-chan." He said quietly, his embarrassment continuing to grip him tightly. The green haired girl snickered as she helped him up off of the ground.

"That wasn't very graceful sunshine." She said, her sharp teeth showing through her toothy grin.

Hinata laughed sheepishly, his blush returning as the laughter rose once again. He looked around that room, hoping to see his tailed friend sitting in one of the seats, covering his disappointment when he couldn't. He saw a boy with spiked white hair and sharp teeth, one with blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes that looked like they were planning the world's greatest prank.

He saw a boy with pale yellow skin and a bright green Mohawk, blades sticking out from his cheeks, a boy with a bandana around his forehead, holding up his striking black hair and showing off his bright grey eyes. One with shaggy dark hair and dark eyes seemed to scan Hinata to see if he was some type of threat.

The next one he saw made him hold in a gasp, for his skin was blacker than night and his hair was stark white, falling in front of his face that always seemed to be frowning.

A girl with shoulder length black hair sent him an expressionless look, her cerulean eyes seemed to dig into his soul, making him sweat drop.

The girl next to her had brown hair that seemed to cover the entirety of her face baring her mouth and chin. She seemed shy, poking her fingers together.

Bright teal eyes appeared in front of him, surrounded by ginger hair. Some of it fell around the girls face while the rest was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her face.

Green thorn-covered vines graced the next persons head, two strands wrapping around her forehead in an x shape while the rest fell well past her shoulders. Her serious expression and dark eyes intimidated more than any of the others.

He jumped at the sound of someone laughing once more, deep and thunderous. He looked to see a boy with hair covering most of his body, and sharp fangs poking out of his lower lip, reminding him of his new sensei.

Before he could say something, a shy looking boy with ice-blue hair and large eyes gave out a small cry of fear when the hairy boy slammed his hand on the desk.

His attention was grabbed by a girl with long blonde hair and tall horse shooting from the top of her skull, her equine like snout pushed into his personal space.

"You're pretty cute." She says with a heavy accent, American if he had to place it.

"Uh, thanks." He said in an unsure voice, stuttering slightly, causing Setsuna to snicker.

Suddenly, a boy with short, shaggy brown hair and oval shaped eyes stood from his chair, a large grin on his face.

"You don't seem that good looking to me," He let out, his grin stretching as he flexed his bicep and placed his hand on it, "But then again, how could you compete with this?"

Hinata sighed softly, his small smile stretching slightly at the boys taunting.

"Quiet down you enthusiastic numbskull!" Setsuna let out with a growl as she slammed her fist onto the top of the boy's skull.

"Ah Setsuna-chan! What the hell! That hurt you know!" The brown haired boy yelled, grabbing at his head.

Setsuna huffed and turned her back on the boy, smiling at Hinata, whose eyes were filled with questions.

"I know him from middle school, his name is Kosei Tsuburaba." She explained, "He may seem like a fun guy at first but he's a perverted idiot."

Hinata nodded in understanding, looking at the rest of the class.

He saw a boy with a manga speech bubble for a head, something he could appreciate, one with off white hair and what seemed to be teeth on the outside of his mouth, an extremely tall person with yellow skin and what he thinks is a helmet on their head.

His face suddenly turned bright and golden, his eyes going wide as he recognized the last girl in the room. Her pale grey hair was short, coming down to her jaw while one full bang covered her eye. Her lips were pulled into a slight 'O' that sent his heart racing. Her arms were up at the elbow and her hands were pointing down limply. Her tired blue eyes turned into a U as she smiled at him softly.

"Hello Hinata-chan. I'm glad to see you made it." She said in a soft voice.

Hinata's face somehow got even more gold as steam seemed to come out of his ears. He finally was able to stutter out a response when Setsuna elbowed him in the side.

"H-Hi Yanagi-san!" He screamed out suddenly and bowed stiffly.

Reiko's tired eye opened and her mouth moved back to its original position as she questioned the boy.

"You know you don't have to call me that Hinata-chan. We've known each other since we were kids." She said in her melancholy voice.

Hinata stood up straight as the class once again filled with snickers, his golden blush not dying down in the slightest.

"I-I know Yana-I mean Reiko-san. But you know how I get when I'm n-nervous." He stutters out with a small laugh.

Reiko's small smile returned again as she nods. "Of course, you're always nervous when I'm around Hinata-chan."

Setsuna snorts at the obliviousness of the grey haired girl while Hinata coughs into his hand when the males in the room snickered louder.

The door swung open and everyone went quiet as Seikijiro Kan walked into the room, his presence quickly quieting the room.

Once he reached the center he looked to Setsuna, Hinata, the ginger haired girl who looked like she was about to say something.

"Youta, Tokage, Kendo, move to an open seat while I introduce myself." He says in a firm but polite voice.

The three teens nod their heads as they sit. Unfortunately, the girl named Kendo left the seat next to Reiko open for Hinata to sit in.

When Reiko sent a small smile at Hinata, he couldn't stop his own small smile from stretching slightly.

"My name is Sekijiro Kan, but you may call me Kan-sensei. From now on I will be your homeroom teacher until you graduate." Kan-sensei said, his deep voice filling the room.

Everyone looked around the room to see who they would be stuck with for the next three years straight, some seemed ok with it while a few looked less than satisfied.

"While we are supposed to head to some form of inauguration ceremony, Principle Nezu allows us teachers a large amount of leeway, especially in the hero course. I'd personally much rather spend that time getting to know each and every one of you. You will all stand and introduce yourself to the class, starting with your name and your quirk." Their large teacher explained, turning to one of the room.

The girl with large horns quickly stood and came to the front of the room, bowing lightly.

"My name is Tsunotori Pony, my quirk is called Horn Cannon!" The energetic girl explains, "It lets me shoot my horns and control them for a certain distance, but after awhile my head starts to hurt."

She moved back to her seat and the shy girl with brown hair moved up.

"My name is Komori Kinoko, and my quirk is called Mushroom." She says quietly, causing Hinata to strain himself to hear. "It lets me grow mushrooms wherever and whenever I want."

She quickly moves back to her seat with a small blush as hairy boy stood and walked to the front.

"My name is Shishida Jurota, my quirk is called Beast. It allows me to transform into a beast, while it does increase my physique, muscle strength, hearing, and over all smell and vision, I get and overwhelming high." He bowed stiffly and moved back to his seat, prompting Kendo to move to the front.

"My name is Kendo Itsuka and my quirk is called Big Hands, it lets me enlarge my hands." She says curtly and politely, a small smile gracing her features as she moves back to her seat.

It took around twenty minutes for the entire class to introduce themselves, everyone had incredible quirks ranging from scales that cover them like an armor to being able to changing the size of objects around them.

Eventually, it fell to Hinata, who took a deep breath and moved to the front of the class.

"My name is Youta Hinata, and my quirk is called Sunforge." His smile setting an overall calmness over the class, "It allows me to do pretty much anything I can think of with heat or light, even some things I can't." The calmness disappeared as he lowered his head and moved back to his seat.

Kan moved back to the front of his class with a nod, happy with all of the introductions.

"Very good. Now, everyone put on their P.E. uniforms. We will be doing a quirk assessment course outside now that class 1-A has finished."

In the locker room, Hinata quickly changed into his uniform as other guys behind him were talking about the class 1-A their sensei had spoken about.

"They can't be that great if they're only one letter above us right?" Neito Monoma insisted, his mischevious smile meeting Juzo Honenuki's teeth covered face.

"Yeah! I mean we all have amazing quirks!" Juzo insisted, gesturing to everyone in the locker room, "Especially you Hinata."

Hinata jumped slightly and turned to see the entire locker room staring at him, some with smiles while the rest were impassive.

"It's not that great." Hinata said, scratching the back of his head. "I can only do so much with light and heat."

Sen Kaibara told him otherwise, his calculating black eyes focusing on him. "I think you could do a lot. If you can form hard light, you could have any form of weapon you want."

Hinata nodded his head in agreement. "I could, but I'm not so sure if I can do that."

Sen shrugged his shoulders. "Then try."

The words hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. Of course, he had thought of that before, but hearing it from someone else made his head race a mile a minute. If he could form hard light, nothing would be beyond imagination.

He held his hand out a focused. A bright sunset orange color shone from his hand, it slowed seemed to weave together but before it could form a solid shape it exploded outwards lightly, a small supernova going off in his hand.

Luckily, it wasn't big enough to cause any damage to anyone or anything, but it created a cool affect that caused the other boys in the locker room to let out noises of amazement.

Hinata let out a breath as he sheepishly looked up at Sen who nodded as he zipped up his P.E. jacket and slammed the locket shut. "We should hurry up, sensei and the girls are probably waiting."

Everyone acknowledged Sen as the voice of reason and agreed with him, quickly pulling on their uniforms and rushing out into the field.

Sure enough, true to Sen's words, they saw their sensei and the girls standing in a large field waiting for them to arrive. Once reaching them their sensei let out a grunt of disappointment.

"Spend less time chatting and more time preparing you guys, you never know when you might need to get into your costume at a moment's notice. Chatter will only slow you down." The sensei grunted out.

The boys sheepishly let out apologizes, merging with the girls as they listened to their sensei explain their task.

"As I said, this will be a quirk assessment exercise. You told us about your quirks, now I want to see them in action. You will all be doing a small tournament of sorts, fighting each other with your quirks." Before anyone could protest, he held up a hand.

"I will be standing by to make sure no one is hurt too bad, trust me."

The class let out a sigh of relief, most of the kids turning to Jurota and Kojiro, the two largest kids in the class.

"It will be a friendly spar, no killing or maiming blows, does everyone understand?" Kan asked, happy to hear his students let out a loud 'Yes sensei!'

First up was Kojiro versus Itsuka.

While the rest of the class seemed a little unsure at the fight, Itsuka sent the large yellow skinned boy a smile.

"Hello Kojiro!" She said enthusiastically, "Let's make this a fair fight ok?"

Kojiro let out a sound of surprise before he spoke. "Sure Kendo-san!"

Hinata's smile increased at the sight, happy the large yellow skinned boy seemed to feel more comfortable with the idea of fighting the ginger haired girl, even if it was just a spar.

The fight went quickly, Itsuka showed excellent mastery over her quirk, lifting the giant boy up and setting him outside of the ring, not without resistance from Kojiro of course.

Kojiro let out a sigh as he walked back over to the boys.

Hinata slapped the boy on the back good naturedly, sending the boy a calming smile. "You did the best you could big guy. I'm sure if it was anyone else you would've beat them in an instant."

Hiryu Rin, a boy with black hair in the form of a braided ponytail nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you did great Kojiro, Itsuka is a tough opponent."

Kojiro seemed to perk back up at his new classmates attempts to cheer him up, happy his class was full of good people.

Next was Hiryu against Neito.

Hiryu started the fight off by covering himself in skin colored scales and setting into a fighting stance that Hinata recognized immediately.

'_Kung-fu.'___He thought to himself, '_His stance seems almost perfect, I wonder what it would be like to fight him?_'

Neito smirked as he rushed forward, throwing out a punch. Hiryu was prepared, quickly parrying Neito's jab and throwing one of his own, punching the boy in the kidney.

He was extremely surprised when it felt like he had punched a large reptile.

Hiryu looked up at Monoma's face and saw scales mirroring his own covering the blonde boys face. He cursed himself as he remembered Monoma's quirk, 'Copy.'

Hinata nodded his head. '_So it takes skin to skin contact, Neito was smart to take that punch. It was well worth the reward._'

Monoma quickly lashed out, punching the dark haired boy in the ribs and spinning around to dodge a counter attack. Monoma grabbed Hiryu's outstretched arm and flipped him over, a smirk gracing his face.

The smirk was gone when Hiryu flipped with the throw and landed on his feet. The braid haired boy quickly pulled Neito forward and punched him in the gut, releasing his other hand at the moment of contact.

Monoma went flying back and out of the ring, crashing into a fence a few feet from the ring.

Hiryu quickly brought his fist to his hand and bowed before stepping back.

Their sensei let out a noise of satisfaction while the rest of the class watched in silent fascination.

"Now class!" Sekijiro said, turning to the class as Monoma ran back to the class a slight limp in his step. "What did Neito do wrong in that fight?"

Hinata quickly spoke up.

"He let his confidence get the better of him." The bright boy said. "He didn't look at Hiryu's stance at the beginning, instead thinking of an opening for him to use his quirk effectively."

Monoma looked away with a huff, proving Hinata right.

"Furthermore," Hinata went on, "He assumed the fight was over after the throw he performed on Hiryu, letting his guard down and not preparing for a counter attack."

Everyone in class sent him a look of surprise except for Neiko and Setsuna, who both smiled at the boy.

Hinata realized all the attention he was garnering and quickly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Hiryu smiled at the nervous boy while Kan nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, next, Youta Hinata versus Shiozaki Ibara!"

Hinata looked to the vine haired girl and sent her a nod, one the girl returned as they entered the ring.

Hinata let out a large calming breath as he slipped into he own stance, letting his body be filled his a calming heat. His serious face slipped into a serene one, his hands glowing slightly to show the use of his quirk.

Ibara looked at his hangs before rushing, her hair shooting towards the boy. Hinata simply moved his head to the side, grabbed the vines, and pulled the girl forward.

Ibara winced at the feeling of her hair being pulled, having to duck down as Hinata threw a heated punch at her cheek. Hinata saw this coming and used the momentum to send a vicious heel kick into the girls face, throwing her to the side.

Everyone let out a gasp as Ibara righted herself, spitting out a glob of blood with the look of murder in her eyes.

Hinata merely slipped back into his stance, the smile still present on his face. This time, Ibara rushed the boy without her vines, throwing a punch forward. Hinata went to push the punch aside but received a harsh hook to the kidney, making him wince at the feeling.

He grabbed the punch and moved his leg behind the vine haired girl's, pulling back and flipping the girl onto her stomach. He bent her arm around and pushed pressure onto it.

Ibara let out a scream of pain, struggling roughly against the boy above her, who had placed a knee to the small of her back to hold her down.

Suddenly, vines burst from the ground and wrapped around Hinata, stabbing him lightly with thorns. Ibara quickly jumped to her feet after Hinata was lifted off her back.

She threw a punch forward, hoping to knock the boy out with a swift hit to the gut but paused when he saw smoke rolling off of the amber eyed boy.

Her vines quickly burst into flames, causing her to let him go and step on her own hair, attempting to put the fire out.

She looked up after she finished stomping out the inferno trying to consume her precious hair and glared at Hinata.

Her glare died down slightly, but not completely, when she saw multiple holes on Hinata's arms and face leaking blood. She may have put too much pressure on her vines when she captured the boy.

Hinata wiped the blood from one cut and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about the holes, I did just almost break your arm and cut the inside of your mouth." He said, his smile calming her worries.

She nodded her head before moving into a defensive position, her arms up like a boxer.

Hinata sighed softly and smiled, his hands turning white hot. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Ibara, his white hot hand just a few centimeters from her nose.

Ibara let out a gasp of surprise while Setsuna let out a roar of approval and Neiko clapped her hands softly, a smile reaching her face.

Ibara looked to Hinata's face to see the smile covering his face, his eyes in soft U's. She let out a big breath before she returned the smile.

"Good fight Hinata-kun." Ibara said before falling onto her butt.

The rest of the class cheered while Hinata crouched next to Ibara, forearms resting on his knees as he lowered his head and let out a large sigh.

He looked back up at her, shaking his hands. "Geez, I need to find a way around the tenderness." He said before nodding at her. "Nice fight to you too Ibara-san."

Hinata and the vine haired girl both moved back to the class as Sekijiro asked what Ibara did wrong.

The girl with shoulder length black hair named Yui raised her hand. "She kept attempting to fight Hinata. While she made a valiant effort, and got out of the pin, she should've realized that Hinata was just a better fighter in the end. Sometimes its better to retreat than to fight."

Sekijiro nodded his head in agreement. "Right, just because you can keep fighting, doesn't always mean you should. If you're up against someone you know you can't win against, don't hesitate to run or ask a hero with more experience for help."

**Solaris**

Hinata winced as he took his P.E. jacket off and looked at the holes riddling his body. He took a deep breath before focusing, the holes covering him all sizzled shut, steam rising off of him as he healed the wounds he received in his fight with Ibara.

Once he was satisfied with the job, he quickly removed the rest of his P.E. clothes and pulled his uniform back on, struggling with the tie.

He turned around with a curse, about to ask if anyone could help him with his tie but stopped himself when he saw the looks of surprise on the rest of the guys in the locker rooms faces.

"What?" He asked.

Awase, the boy with the bandana snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you just suddenly healed a bunch of holes weed girl gave you without even batting an eye!" He exclaimed.

"I thought you could only do things with light and heat?"

Hinata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he shrugged. "I told you, I can do anything I can think of and some things I can't. That's something I never would've thought of."

Shoda, the short kid with ice blue hair, asked a question the rest were all thinking. "Then how did you find out you could do that?"

Hinata gained a thoughtful look on his face, rubbing his chin softly. "Well, my great grandfather was a healing specialist. He could mend bones, skin and muscle with just his light. So I thought, if he could do it, why can't I?"

Monoma shook his head. "Maybe because you don't share your quirk with everyone in your family?"

Hinata once again rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, technically, on my dad's side, I do."

Everyone gained a confused look on their faces as he explained, "My quirk, Sunforge, is a combination of every quirk the men on my father's side have had all the way up to my great something grandmother. She was the only female on my days side to have a quirk."

All eleven pair of eyes widened at that information.

"That's completely insane." Tetsutetsu, the boy with grey hair and white markings around his eyes exclaimed.

"Yeah, who was she?" Shihai Kuroiro, the boy with pitch black skin asked.

Hinata gave out a deep sigh. "Her name was Xiayou Yang."

Their eyes seemed to widen even further.

"That first person ever with a quirk?" Togaru Kamakiri, the boy with pincers coming from his face asked.

Hinata nodded his head. "The very same."

Hinata then sighed as everyone threw questions at him as he walked out of the locker room, some even following him to the lunchroom.

"Did you ever meet her?" Kosei asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow as he opened up the bento his mother made him. "You mean my ancestor from around two hundred years ago? Have I ever met her?"

Kosei let out a sheepish laugh as the other two boys that decided to follow Hinata laughed at Kosei's question.

Sen and Yosetsu both laughed, though Sen's was admittedly more subdued.

Hinata smirked and looked to his right at the sound of someone sitting next to him.

His face suddenly started to glow when he met the smiling face of Reiko, who waved a hand at Yosetsu, Kosei and Sen, who both returned it.

"Hey Yanagi-san! Sorry I had to wipe the floor with you during the assessment!" Kosei said with a smirk. His smirk disappeared when Sen bonked him on the head, causing the boy to let out a cry.

Reiko just shook her head, her usual emotionless face coming out. "Don't worry about it Kaibara-san, he's right." She looked down at her hands before clenching them into fists. "I have to keep working at my close combat, I'm mostly a long ranged fighter if you guys couldn't tell." She said in her quiet voice.

Hinata quickly shook his head. "I think your quirk is really amazing Reiko-chan. You don't have to be a fighter to be a great hero you know." He said, bumping his shoulder against hers to get the girl to cheer up, "You could be a rescue hero like Thirteen."

Reiko looked at Hinata again before smiling and nodding, looking back down to her meal and raising her chopsticks, ready to dig in.

Hinata looked to his left to see Yosetsu elbowing him in the arms, raising his eyebrows and pointing one pinky to the sky.

Hinata glared at the boy and elbowed him back roughly, eliciting another snicker from the boy.

Lunch went smoothly after that, Setsuna appeared with Yui, Itsuka, and Pony, joining their four classmates. Setsuna just teased Hinata relentlessly about Reiko who was, thankfully, too absorbed in her tontatsu to hear.

Yui, Itsuka, Pony, Sen, Yosetsu, and Kosei all chatted with each other about how they performed in the assessment.

Pony let out an exasperated sigh. "I feel like I could've done so much better!" She said, pouting all the while.

Yui pat the girl on the head between her horns lightly. "There wasn't much you could do against Yosetsu, he caught both of your horns and welded them together with his quirk."

Yosetsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that Pony but I really wanted to win!"

Pony just increased her pout, causing the spiky haired boy to increase his apology.

Itsuka nodded and smiled as Sen spoke about his performance.

"It was hard fighting against Jurota." He said calmly. "His quirk makes him very strong and fast."

Itsuka nodded. "Yes, but that high he experiences during can be a big disadvantage." She said factually.

Sen nodded in return. "Yes, it allowed me to take the initiative when he started laughing with joy" He said stoically, causing Itsuka to laugh into her hand.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and now sees Hinata standing just outside of class 1-B, an apprehensive look on his face.

Everyone says goodbye to each other and leaves the room, everyone but Reiko gets to leave the school without interruption.

"Hey, Reiko-chan." Hinata says, an unsure lilt in his voice.

Reiko turns to see Hinata smiling at her in a nervous fashion. She returns the smile, though, without all the nervous tension.

"Hello Hinata-chan." She says quietly. "What is it?"

Hinata rubs the back of his head and looks away, his face glowing slightly.

"I was wondering if we could walk home together." He asked.

Reiko's eyes widened slightly before they moved into happy U's and the corner of her mouth lifts up, "Of course we can."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as they walk down the hall, twiddling his thumbs together as his hands grip his backpack.

They reach the street in relative silence, the only sound being their footsteps and the people around them.

Once they reach the street, Hinata fills his lung with air and confidence, hoping to get through the sentence without a stutter.

"How was your first day Reiko-chan?" He asked, happy he didn't stutter.

Reiko looked up at him and smiled. "It was nice," She said softly. "I got to meet a lot of new people and make new friends. Even though its only the first day it feels like we've bonded with our classmates."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I like Yosetsu and Kosei, even if they are idiots at times." He said with a small laugh, one she returns. "Sen is pretty cool too, even if a little emotionless."

Reiko looked up at him in confusion. "But you don't seem to have a problem with me being emotionless Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at her with surprised before his laugh filled the air, Reiko can't help but compare it to a sunset. "You're not very emotionless around me Reiko-chan."

Reiko gained a thoughtful look before smiling and nodding her head. She felt comfortable around Hinata. Maybe it was because he was warm, maybe it was because they had known each other forever.

"I guess you're right Hinata-chan. I'm comfortable around you I guess." She said softly.

Hinata blushes and looks away in surprise stuttering loudly, trying to get something coherent out of his mouth.

Reiko just laughed softly and patted his arm as she turned a corner without him. "Goodnight Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow."

Hinata looks at her with wide eyes before a smile filled his face. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Reiko-chan!"

That night, Hinata ate his dinner quickly, answering his mother and father's questions about his school day quickly before rushing into his bed and shutting the light off.

He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and his grin stretched at the sight of all of his new friends texting him. Tears filled his eyes again as he laid with his face to the ceiling, his arms spread out.

"Goodnight everyone." He whispered into the dark, slowly shutting his eyes with a small smile covering his face.

**AN: Here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed. Again, like a said above, please review if you enjoy the story. It'll really inspire me.**

**If you have any ideas for Hinata's powers, please include them in your review. While I do have a number of ideas for him, I don't want him to seem like a Gary Sue so I'm holding off the ridiculously broken stuff until a little ways in. **

**Thank you for reading!**in


End file.
